I can't Hear You
by hyo93
Summary: Diam adalah duniaku. Aku menemukan diriku yang sudah hidup sangat lama dengan ketenangan yang pekat. Membuatku tak ingin mengerti apapun kecuali cinta, karena menurut semua buku yang kubaca cinta itu indah, cinta tak butuh apapun untuk membuatnya tetap indah. Aku percaya itu. Sampai suatu ketika dimana Cintaku menyakiti semua orang... [Chanbaek/Baekyeol]


**Title : I can't hear you**

Main Cast : Park chanyeol as Chanyeol, aku, kakak || Baekhyun as Baekhyun, adik

Length :One-shoot

**Summary :**

_Diam adalah duniaku._

_Aku menemukan diriku yang sudah hidup sangat lama dengan ketenangan yang pekat. Membuatku tak ingin mengerti apapun kecuali cinta, karena menurut semua buku yang kubaca cinta itu indah, cinta tak butuh apapun untuk membuatnya tetap indah._

_Aku percaya itu._

_Sampai suatu ketika dimana Cintaku menyakiti semua orang..._

_._

.

.

.

_Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun._

_Tidak hari ini, tidak besok, atau kapan pun. Aku tahu itu, aku benar-benar tahu._

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun, adik laki-lakiku ke kamar untuk mengajak sarapan pagi. Dan sama seperti biasanya dia menunjukkan wajah jengkelnya tepat setelah dia membuka pintu kamarku.

"Cepat keluar! Apa kau tak bisa melihat jam?!" aku melihat bibirnya yang bergerak cepat. Dia marah lagi.

Aku mencoba membayangkan seperti apa suaranya saat marah, _"__hah, pasti lucu__"_. Aku tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengambil ranselku dan segera berlari kecil menyusul adik yang sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

Pagi ini menu masakan ibu seperti biasanya, telur rebus dan madu. Aku tak menyukainya, tapi ibu terus saja memaksa. Agar aku cepat besar, katanya. Padahal aku sudah sangat besar, aku sekarang sudah ditingkat dua sekolah menengah atas di sekolah luar biasa di kotaku. Bahkan aku jauh lebih tinggi dari adik.

Ibu menepuk bahuku pelan saat aku memasukkan tetesan madu terakhir ke mulutku. Aku menatap bibir ibu yang bergerak. "ayo berangkat, kalian hampir terlambat" dia tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Aku menjawab dengan gerakan tangan ku, aku mempelajarinya di sekolah. _"__oke__"_ begitulah artinya.

Ibu menepuk pelan celana ku yang panjang dan mengambilkan tas ransel ku.

Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas kemudian berlari menghampiri adik yang berdiri gusar di depan pintu.

Hidupku baik-baik saja, aku memiliki ibu yang baik dan menyayangi ku dan seorang adik laki-laki yang sangat manis, baekhyun,ya dia benar-benar manis. Sedangkan aku, aku sangat besar dan tinggi, Ibu bilang ayah yang mewariskan tubuh tingginya pada ku sedangkan adik kecil dan manis seperti ibu. Aku juga sering melihat beberapa teman laki-laki dan perempuan adik datang kerumah dengan seikat bunga atau sekotak coklat. Dia sering kedatangan tamu, walaupun aku akan tetap di kamar. Namun aku sering mencuri pandang dari pintu kamar yang tertutup setengah. Adik bahagia, aku suka melihatnya tersenyum.

Aku melirik jam saku yang ibu berikan saat ulangtahunku tahun lalu, sudah jam 07:00 _"__Pantas saja _adik_ berjalan begitu cepat. Dia pasti hampir terlambat"._

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di sekolah ku terlebih dahulu karena sekolah adik berbeda gedung dengan sekolah ku walaupun masih satu yayasan. Adik sekolah di sekolah normal seperti anak lainnya. Dia di tingakat awal di sekolah menengah atas.

Aku baru saja akan mengucapkan maaf dan sampai jumpa namun adik berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihatku. Aku tak habis akal, aku mengejar adik dan berlari di depannya. kakiku jauh lebih panjang dari adik, jadi dengan mudah aku bisa mengejarnya. Saat jarak kami sudah tak begitu jauh, aku berhenti dan kemudian menggerakkan tanganku _"__maaf membuat mu terlambat, sampai jum..__"_ aku belum selesai mengucapkannya saat sesuatu menggesek lenganku dan membuatku terjatuh di jalanan yang kasar.

Aku melihat adik menatapku.

Aku menjulurkan tangan agar dia bisa membantuku berdiri, lengan ku benar-benar sakit.

Namun adik tetap mematung, aku hampir menangis saat melihat bibirnya "Bodoh!". Dia menatapaku lagi dengan sudut matanya, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Dengan susah payah aku berdiri, aku membeku disana untuk beberapa saat, melihat adik dan motor yang menabrakku itu memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Adik_... dia pasti masih marah__"_ aku merasakan pipi ku basah.

* * *

Nadaku terdengar sederhana...

Tidak seperti mereka, tentu saja.

Aku tak punya apapun yang bisa ku pakai untuk menunjukkan cinta ku padamu,

Seperti yang mereka lakukan

Aku tak punya seikat bunga ataupun sekotak coklat

Nadaku masih sederhana...

Tidak seperti mereka yang mampu memuji mu

Yang bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu indah di telinga mu

Nada ku masih sederhana...

Seperti cintaku yang ku bagi seutuhnya padamu

Seperti cintaku yang tak kau pahami meskipun aku sudah lelah berteriak

Cintaku yang bisu...

Cintaku yang hanya untuk mu

Jemariku masih menari lembut di atas tuts piano sebelum tepukan pelan ibu membuyarkan lamunanku yang terbang entah kemana. Segelas coklat panas kesukaanku ibu letakkan di meja kecil di samping piano tua kami. Kata ibu piano itu warisan dari nenek, ibu sangat menyayangi piano itu. Ibu bilang suara yang di keluarkannya juga indah, aku sering menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu luangku di depan piano itu. Walaupun aku tak tau bagaimana suara pianon itu terdengar, aku akan tetap berlatih dan ibu akan mengajariku bagaimana cara merasakannya buka mendengarnya.

Ibu bilang permainan piano ku bagus, aku tersenyum tipis kemudian merebahkan kepala kebahu mungilnya yang kini sudah duduk di bangku di sampingku. Aku mainkan sebuah lagu untuknya, aku tak tahu itu lagu apa. Aku hanya membiarkan jemariku bergerak di atas tuts-tuts itu dan memainkan nada-nada yang terfikirkan. Aku ingin agar ibu bisa merasakan betapa aku mencintainya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat dia mencoba melihat wajahku "ibu mencintaimu, tetaplah menjadi anak baik" dia mengatakannya dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan itu.

Aku meraih tubuh ibu dan memeluknya erat, lengan-lengan besarku menenggelamkan tubuh ibu yang kecil, kemudian aku menepuk bahunya berkali-kali mencoba menyampaikan perasaanku yang tak bisa terucap.

Ibu adalah wanita yang sempurana, dia menakjubkan. Aku tak tahu apakah ada wanita yang lebih dahsyat dari ibuku di luar sana. Dia seorang _single parent_, karena ayah telah meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil. Aku tak pernah melihat ayah, tak tahu bagaiman wajahnya. Hanya sebuah photo usang dirinya yang menyadarkanku kalau aku mempunyai seorang ayah. Walaupun aku sering cemburu karena saat pembagian nilai di akhir semester semua teman-teman ku di dampingi ayahnya, sedangkan aku tidak. Dan saat ibu meilihatku menangis di pojok kelas, dia akan menenangkakn ku dan itu membuatku berfikir _'aku tak butuh seorang ayah, saat ada seseorang yang lebih dari ayah disisiku'_

Ibu melepaskan pelukanku perlahan, matanya membulat seketika kemudian dia menyeka pipiku yang entah sejak kapan dibasahi air mata.

"Jangan menangis" dia tersenyum dan memelukku lagi. Ibu selalu membuatku tenang, dia akan dengan setia menghapus setiap jejak airmata yang menempel di pipiku saat aku merasa sendiri dan dikucilkan.

Senja yang indah dengan piano tua, dengan pelukan ibu dan segelas coklat hangat. Aku hampir ingin menangis lagi, namun mataku entah mengapa sedikit terganggu dengan bayangan samar di pojok ruangan.

Adik_._

* * *

Pagi ini adik tidak kekamarku seperti biasanya, aku juga tak melihat dia di meja makan.

"_Dimana _adik_?__" _aku menggerakkan tanganku terlalu cepat, ibu tak bisa melihatnya. Aku melakukannya lagi lebih perlahan.

"Adik sedang sakit, dia ada dikamarnya" ibu menatapku dengan mata lelahnya.

Ibu pasti tidak tidur semalam, ibu pasti menjaga adik. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau adik sakit.

Ibu mentapku maklum, kemudian ibu memberikan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu vanila untuk kuberikan pada adik. Senyumku mengembang_, _aku buru-buru memberitahu ibu_ "__Aku akan merawat _adik_, aku akan bolos sekolah hari ini__"_ namun ibu menatapku sedih saat membaca gerakan tanganku.

"Jangan bolos sayang, masih ada waktu. Berikan sarapan untuk adik. Setelah itu pergi lah kesekolah. Kau bisa merawat adik nanti." Ibu menjawabku dengan perlahan agar aku bisa membaca bibirnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Pintu kamar adik tidak terkunci, aku membukanya perlahan.

Adik yang sedang tidur membelakangi arah pintu bergerak perlahan lalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak ku mengerti. Dia diam saja, aku masih bingung dengan sikapnya namun kemudian aku melangkah perlahan kedepan lalu memberikan bubur dan susu itu agar adik bisa langsung memakannya.

Adik bergeming.

Ku pandangi wajahnya yang sendu, wajahnya pucat sekali. Terlihat beberapa helai rambutnya basah oleh keringat. Tubuh adik jadi terlihat semakin kecil dengan baju tidurnya yang kebesaran, aku benar-benar ingin meraihnya dalam pelukanku. Aku tak bisa melihat adik sakit seperti ini.

Namun aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena tangan ku sedang memegang bubur dan susu. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang adik. Aku menempatkan segelas susu itu di meja di samping lampu tidur dan semangkuk bubur itu di pahaku.

"_aku akan menyuapinya, dia mungkin sangat lelah__" _fikirku. Aku mengaduk bubur itu perlahan, meniup nya sesaat agar tak terlalu panas kemudian mengarahkan sendok yang terisi bubur itu kepada adik.

Adik tetap bergeming.

Aku gelagapan dengan sendok yang masih ku pegang _'apa sakit _adik_ separah itu? dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku' _fikiran ku kacau karena takut.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri memegang bahu adik dengan tangannku yang bebas. Adik mentapku kemudian, sinar dari matanya membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

'_Apa adik...__?__'_

Adik menepis tanganku dengan kasar, seketika aku terjatuh bebas dengan semangkuk bubur yang langsung mengotori celana ku.

Aku menatap adik yang sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan mungkin mengerti, karena setelahnya dia maju selangkah dan menunduk tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku seperti ingin menampar wajahku sendiri saat melihat bibirnya"AKU MEMBENCI MU!"

Tanganku saling bertautan untuk meredam getar ketakutan. Semua tenagaku menguap seiring perkataan adik, bahkan aku tak lagi mampu mengangkat kepalaku. _'kenapa?...kenapa _adik_ membenciku' _pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Aku masih menatap lekat-lekat bubur yang mengotori celana ku saat adik memajukan satu jarinya untuk mengangkat daguku.

"Kau membuat hari-hariku kacau!"

"Kau mencuri perhatian ibu dariku!"

"Kau membuat ku di ejek teman-temanku!" dia menarik nafas sesaat.

"Kau... kau seharusnya tak pernah lahir!"

Aku merasa seperti dunia runtuh di hadapanku. Aku menutup mataku saat itu juga, memeluk kedua lenganku yang bergetar semakin hebat.

Adik tak berhenti sampai disitu, dia kemudian mengoyangkan bahuku dengan kasar mencoba agar aku membuka mataku. Kini aku yang bergeming, aku tak akan membuka mataku, aku tak ingin melihat adik yang tersakiti olehku lebih lama lagi. _'aku bodoh! tak ada yang pernah menginginkanku. _Adik_ benar, aku seharusnya tak lahir di dunia ini!'_

Adik masih menggoyangkan bahuku, dia memegang lenganku kuat-kuat.

Namun sedetik kemudian lengannya mengendur diganti sebuah tangan yang memegangku dengan lembut.

Ibu!.

Ibu menuntunku untuk berdiri. Aku bisa melihat ibu memarahi adik, walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tak bisa melihatnya. Mereka berdebat cukup lama, sampai disaat dimana ibu yang paling baik hati yang pernah ku kenal di dunia ini menampar adik.

Aku mengejang.

Aku memegang lengan ibu untuk menyadarkannya.

Seketika ibu terduduk di hadapanku dan menangis disana, secepatnya aku meraih ibu dalam pelukanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, ibu sudah membuat lengan baju sekolahku basah oleh airmatanya. Aku terus memeluk ibu, menepuk punggunnya agar dia berhenti menangis meskipun aku tahu kalau sejak tadi air mataku pun tak berhenti.

Sesaat aku mencuri pandang ke tempat adik berdiri. Dia tidak ada disana.

Adik pergi!.

* * *

**Entah seperti apa cerita bahagia sebenarnya.**

**Apakah bahagia itu benar-benar ada?**

Hari beranjak gelap, suasana saat ini juga suram dengan bunyi gerimis yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari kamarku. Aku masih memandangi pot-pot bunga lyly kami yang ada di teras rumah dari balik jendela di kamar. Perlahan aku menghapus jejak kabut di kaca jendela.

'_apa yang salah?'_

'_apa setidak penting itukah aku bagi _adik_?'_

Semua yang terjadi pagi tadi masih begitu jelas diingatanku, membuat seluruh rongga didadaku sesak. Aku sedih sekali, bukan... bukan karena adik membenci ku. Aku sedih karena aku kurang memberi perhatian pada adik, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri sedangkan aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada satu hati disana yang menahan perasaanya hingga sampai sesakit itu.

Aku jahat!.

Adik belum pulang.

Jam di ruang keluarga menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Sejak setengah jam tadi ibu tak beranjak dari meja telepon, beberapa kali ibu membuka buku telepon dan menelepon seseorang namun sesaaat kemudian ibu menutup teleponnya dan melakukan hal seperti sebelumnnya lagi, berulang-ulang kali. Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang ibu bicarakan yang ku tau adalah ibu sangat cemas, bahunya naik turun saat menunggu jawaban dari seberang dan kemudian bahu itu jatuh lemas saat mendapat jawaban yang tak di harapkan.

Aku berjalan perlahan ke tempat ibu, kusentuh lembut lengannya yang akan menekan tombol di telepon itu lagi. Aku menggeleng perlahan saat ibu menatapku dengan matanya yang membengkak.

"_Kita cari adik bersama, ayo"_ aku menggerakkan tanganku tepat di depan wajah ibu.

Ibu mengangguk kemudian memelukku sekilas.

Kami menyusuri malam dengan sebuah payung yang ku pegang untuk memayungi aku dan ibu dan satu payung lagi yang masih tertututp untuk nanti akan dipakai adik.

Hujan tidak begitu deras, tapi cukup membuat adik yang keluar dari pagi tadi pasti basah kuyup. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya di luar sana dengan baju yang dia pakai dari pagi,pasti sudah sangat basah sekarang. Oh Tuhan, adik juga tidak tahan dingin. Dia bisa sangat sakit. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuatku takut.

Aku melirik ibu sekilas, ibu hanya memakai baju rumah seadanya untung saja tadi aku masih bisa memaksa ibu untuk memakai jaket. Karena sekarang ibu terlihat begitu kedingan.

_Maaf ibu, ini salahku _

Adik!

Aku melihat adik. Dia ada di sebuah tempat makan di pinngir jalan itu. Oh Tuhan! bajunya kering, untung saja. Aku menarik tangan ibu dan menunjukkan tempat dimana adik berada dengan tangan ku yang satu lagi, payung yang kupegang untuk memayungi kami sudah terbang entah kemana. Aku melihat wajah ibu cerah seketika, dan secepatnya ibu menuntunku menyeberangi jalan.

Kami tiba di tempat makan itu dengan baju yang basah. Aku melihat wajah adik yang terkejut saat kedatangan kami namun aku tak begitu perduli, kupeluk dia dengan erat seperti sudah sangat lama aku tak tersenyum sangat lebar, sampai rahangku terasa sakit.

Namun adik menepis tanganku dari tubuhnya, aku sempoyongan dan terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Ibu membantuku berdiri.

"_Kenapa? Kau masih marah?"_ aku bertanya dengan tanganku yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Aku tak bermaksud.." dia memukul tanganku yang sedang menyampaikan perasaan padanya.

Oh tuhan!

"Tak bisakah kau mengerti? AKU MEMBENCI MU!" dia membuka bibirnya sangat lebar, aku tahu jika aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Pasti terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Adik_, maaf..."_ dia memukul tangan ku lagi, aku melihat ibu ingin menahannya namun adik tak berhenti, dia memegang bahuku dengan kuat dan dia menangis saat itu benar-benar terkejut di buatnya. Adik tak pernah menangis, aku tak pernah melihat dia menangis entah untuk alasan apapun.

_apa kesalahanku separah itu?_

"Kenapa kau merebut semuanya dari ku?" dia menyeka air matanya sesaat.

Wajah itu!

Wajah adik basah oleh air mata.

"_Aku tidak.."_di menepis tangan ku dengan kuat, aku merasa aku hampir terjatuh. Namun kemudian adik memegang tanganku erat lalu menatap mataku dengan.. dengan tatapan sendu yang mengikis hati. "Kau cacat!. Kau bukan kakakku!"

Dia melepaskan tangan ku, seketika tubuhku merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun dengan sudut mataku aku bisa melihat ibu menampar adik lagi.

'_Apa kau membenciku sedalam itu? kenapa kau tak membunuh ku saja?'_

Aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi, karena sesaat mataku mengabur karena tertutup air mata yang seperti tak bisa berhenti. _Kenapa? _Pertanyaan itu tak pernah ku tahu apa jawabannya, karena sekarang adik berbalik badan dan akan pergi tak ingin adik pergi lagi,aku tak mau ibu menangis seperti tadi lagi. Jika adik ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi kemanapun adik mau.

Aku berlari menyusul adik, saat aku yakin bisa menggapai tangannya aku memegang lengan adik yang kini sudah basah oleh air hujan dengan kuat. Dia berusaha melawan, namun dengan kekuatan yang entah darimana aku memeluknya erat. Aku membenamkan wajahku di lekuk lehernya, bahunya naik turun begitu juga denganku.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, berusaha semampuku untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin sekali keluar dari bibirku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, namun aku masih memegang kedua lengan adik.

"Bunuh aku" aku tak menggerakkan tanganku, hanya bibirku yang bergerak.

Aku tak tahu pasti apakah adik melihatnya atau tidak, tapi aku manangkap sorotan berbeda dari matanya.

"Maaf" bibirku bergerak lagi meskipun tanpa suara.

"Aku sayang Baekhyun"

Aku memegang wajah kecil adik diantara tanganku. Aku menatap langsung kedua matanya yang mulai bengkak. '_Tidak, jangan menangis kumohon'. _Aku menyeka pipi adik dengan kedua ibu jariku.

_Maaf._

Aku memeluknya lagi lebih erat. Adik diam saja, namun aku merasakan dia menangis di bahuku. Bahunya bergerak naik turun namun kemudian bahu itu melemah. Adik terjatuh bebas kesamping tepat di sisi jalan.

Adik menangis sesenggukan, dia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangnnya yang pucat. Aku melihat ibu berlari kearah kami. Dia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan gusar, sesekali kakinya tertendang kerikil kecil. Aku masih memandangi ibu dengan aneh, saat kemudian aku sadar apa maksud melihat adik dengan cepat, sebuah truk sedang melaju kearah kami dengan lampunya yang itu seperti tak terkendali.

Melihat keadaan yang genting, aku segera menarik adik dan mendorongnya ke bahu jalan. Adik terkejut tapi segera menyadari keadaan.

Aku senang adik baik-baik saja.

Baru saja aku ingin ketempat adik, namun kaki ku tersangkut di besi yang mencuat dari jalan yang mungkin baru di perbaiki. Aku menarik kakiku dengan gemetar. Sesekali aku melirikk truk yang tak terkendali itu sudah berhenti tepat disisi jalan lainnya, terlihat beberapa kendaraanya di belakangnya menjadi macet.

Untunglah.

Aku masih sibuk menarik kakiku saat...

BRUKK!

Semua menghitam..

* * *

Seperti inikah bahagia?

Mengapa sedih dan bahagia terasa sama?

Aku menagkap sebuah cahaya kecil yang menyilaukan mataku.

Ibu!

Adik!

Mereka sedang menangis dihadapanku, aku ingin sekali menggerakkan tanganku untuk bertanya. Tapi tanganku sakit sekali, tidak maksudku semua bagian tubuhku sakit. Hatiku juga.

Adik memandang wajahku dengan sendu, air matanya jatuh satu-satu dipipiku. Aku merasa kalau lengannya sedang memeluk tubuhku, memelukku dengan sangat kuat. Aku mengangkat tanganku keatas untuk menyeka air mata adik, namun seketika aku terkejut melihat tanganku merah, merah karena darah.

Aku terkejut bukan main, tapi kemudian ibu memegang tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku melihat ibu mulai gusar dan berbicara pada semua orang yang ada disana.

_kenapa ramai sekali?_

Aku tak perduli dengan darah atau apapun itu, aku mengangkat tanganku lagi untuk menyeka airmata adik walaupun aku akhirnya hanya meninggalkan bercak darah di wajahnya.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku dengan susah payah, "Maaf."

Adik menggeleng pelan.

" Maafkan adik, adik mencintai kakak."

Aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

**Dear, Baekhyun**

Maaf.

Satu kata yang ingin ku ucapkan

Maksudku benar-benar ingin ku ucapkan dengan bibirku dengan sebuah suara yang keluar dari sana.

Aku tahu, kau 'mungkin' lelah dengan aku yang bodoh ini.

Aku tahu, kau 'mungkin' tak mengharapkan aku.

Aku tahu, kau 'mungkin' benar-benar membenciku.

Tapi, tak apakan jika aku menganggap itu 'mungkin'

Karena aku tak sanggup berfikir bahwa semua itu memang kenyataanya..

Aku tahu kau menyayangiku walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana itu terdengar.

Kau tahu, entah berapa kali aku memohon pada Tuhan agar aku bisa mendengar suaramu, satu kali saja.

Entah berapa kali aku menangis dalam doa ku agar kau bisa mendengar suaraku sekali saja,

Sehingga aku bisa bertanya seperti apa suaraku terdengar.

Ku harap kau terus tersenyum,

Kau tahu... senyummu sangat indah

Aku mencintaimu.

_With love,_

**Chanyeol**

Baekhyun melipat surat di tangnnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotak kayu milik chanyeol, kakaknya. Entah sejak kapan surat itu di tulis chanyeol, baekhyun pun tak tahu.

"Maaf, beristirahlah dengan tenang kak" dia menghapus tetesan air yang mengaliri pipinya,Sejurus kemudian dia menatap penutup kotak itu, ada sebuah tulisan di atasnya.

"I can't hear you. But i've loved for you"

.

.

.

**End**

Aku masu kasih satu fictionku yang udah cukup lama.

Aku udah pernah Post ini di Blog juga.

Ini terinspirasi dari Baby's Breath. Aku suka banget sama Fiction itu.

Ini Fic pertama ku, jadi sorry banget masih bnyak typo dan kesalahan tanda baca. Aku gak revisi lagi soalnya (Hahahaha).

Untuk yang tungguin 'Marry me?', sabar ya. Thank's udah review.


End file.
